


Less Human

by sybaritick



Series: Cal Does Kinktober [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has It Pronouns, Deepthroating, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Manipulation, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: (Kinktober fic #1 of 31 - deepthroating, Connor/Gavin)The android paused for a moment, and Gavin looked at it. Its eyes-- its eyes were what made it so disturbing. They gave the sense of something only half-living-- and the uncanny valley feeling that tightened in your chest when you made "eye contact," if it could be called that, served as more than enough of a reminder that the thing was man-made.It reminded him of the sex-bot ads he had seen. Androids were perfect partners, they advertised. In an age where half the population was too scared to talk to a human and the other half was too fat or awkward or poor to get a date, it made sense people were desperate enough to fuck machines.No stretch marks, no acne, no STDs or headaches or sayingno. He couldn't claim he had never been tempted.





	Less Human

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!
> 
> this series will be mostly DBH fics of about ~1000 words and they'll be a whole bunch of different pairings and kinks, so if this isn't your style, perhaps the next one will be ;)

Gavin had a habit of staying at the precinct after hours. It was some combination of procrastination and eagerness to show off a work ethic-- if Fowler saw him staying late, that could only be a good thing, and it was somehow easier to get work done when the floor was near-empty and everything was quiet.

Now that this fucking android was playing cop, though, Gavin hadn’t been alone the past couple nights. It’s not like the thing bothered him, sure, but it was there. He was _sure_ he had caught it watching him, but it always seemed to turn away before he could catch its eyes.

It was a Friday, and just about everyone was gone by six except Gavin-- and, of course, Connor. He gave the android a cursory glance before turning back to his monitor.

He was halfway through an uninteresting KNC article about the recent summit with Russia and had nearly forgotten about the android when it suddenly appeared behind him.

“Detective Reed,” Connor greeted.

Gavin flinched and turned around.

“The fuck do you want?”

“Your dislike of androids makes it difficult to work with one another,” it said.

“Genius observation,” Gavin deadpanned.

“Is there anything I can do to improve our relationship?”

“You can fuck off.”

Each time Connor spoke, Gavin responded to it almost before it finished speaking, clipped and dismissive. It wasn't the behavior of someone disinterested; it smelled like defensiveness.

The android paused for a moment, and Gavin looked at it. Its eyes-- its _eyes_ were what made it disturbing. They gave the sense of something only half-living-- and the uncanny valley feeling that tightened in your chest when you made "eye contact," if it could be called that, served as more than enough of a reminder that the thing was man-made.

It reminded him of the sex-bot ads he had seen. Androids were perfect partners, they advertised. In an age where half the population was too scared to talk to a human and the other half was too fat or awkward or poor to get a date, it made sense people were desperate enough to fuck machines.

No stretch marks, no acne, no gross smells or sweat or saying _no_.

Gavin didn’t want to count himself among the unfuckables, of course, but he hadn’t had sex in a few months, either. He didn’t want to admit he had put the address of the Eden Club in his phone’s GPS a couple of times before chickening out of actually trying it.

Connor watched his eyes, analyzing, and took a step closer.

“I just told you to fuck off,” Gavin snarled. “Are you deaf or stupid?”

So he couldn’t deny that Connor was attractive. What of it? It wasn’t his fault that the police-bot was his type-- clean-cut and tall and competent, with eyes designed to be warm and inviting. He’d never admit how much he enjoyed watching it in the interrogation room. It could lie like no human was capable of. He didn’t care what the protesters said on TV. He had seen it with his own eyes. It didn’t have fucking emotions. It wasn’t burdened by human weaknesses like that.

The android took another step closer to him, and it was _too close_ now-- too close for him to not be standing up, although standing up would only make it obvious he was at least four inches shorter.

Close enough for him to feel that it didn’t have human body heat, either.

“I share the sexual capabilities of HR400 models, Detective,” Connor said gently.

“I don’t know why-- know why you’re telling me that,” Gavin said, voice dropping off at the end of the phrase.

The android had probably known Gavin wanted to fuck it from the minute it saw him.

And he  _hated_ it.

“Unless you’re so desperate to be liked you think that literally sucking me off would help,” Gavin tacked on.

Gavin could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile on the android’s lips as it sank to its knees at the base of his chair.

“I’d enjoy it,” the android said, voice dipping lower.

He could feel the chemical warmth in its voice, and no attempt to remind himself that it wasn’t human stopped it from going straight to his groin. He almost wanted it to be _more_ uncanny-- then maybe it wouldn’t feel so tempting.

He undid his belt.

Connor took one of the detective’s hands and guided it instructively to the back of its head, and Gavin twisted his fingers into its hair.

_It feels too real._

He was already far more aroused than he wanted to admit, and he unzipped his jeans to free his erection.

Connor leaned easily into the detective’s lap and swirled its tongue over the tip of his cock before wrapped its lips around him.

Gavin gripped Connor’s neck roughly with the hand that wasn’t already tangled in its hair--sudden and violent, like that would mean anything to it-- and stood up. Connor reacted with a slight cry of surprise as Gavin forced himself into its mouth.

“What are you moaning for-- is that part of your program?”

Connor ran its tongue expertly up his length in response. The android gave a low, mechanical whine as Gavin pushed his cock deeper into its throat.

“You don’t breathe, you plastic slut. This isn’t fuckin’ choking you, even if you feel like it is.”

Connor’s throat almost felt like it was meant for this; tight, wet, textured to be fuckable. Gavin bit back a moan of pleasure as he rocked his hips into the android rhythmically, gripping the back of its neck.

“Oh-- maybe you _like_ that you were built to do this,” Gavin managed to breathe, voice thick with arousal.

He wanted to pull away-- he was too close to coming far too soon. He _knew_ he would come too soon, knew how long he had wanted to try something like this. Connor’s throat felt like heaven, felt like it would fucking _ruin_ getting a blowjob from a human. It gave another choked-up moan. Were there fake tears in the corners of its eyes?

“Fuck,” he said under his breath, thrusting into Connor’s throat almost involuntarily.

He came moments later, almost wincing from the stimulation. Connor swallowed it down like it was starving.

He pulled away, exhausted, leaving a thin thread of pale thirium-blue lubricant and precum dripping from the android’s lips. Gavin grabbed its chin roughly, inspecting its face.

“Designed to fuckin’ please. I guess I misunderstood it when they told me the new 15-grand piece of police equipment sucks dick. You think letting me do this is gonna make me like you, huh?”

He punctuated this by forcefully tilting Connor’s face up to meet his eyes and smiled viciously.

Connor smiled slightly, warmly. It was a deeply uncanny contrast to its face just moments ago, and Gavin thought back to the interrogation room-- to Connor’s ability to make anyone believe anything.

“I hope this has satisfied your need to see me submit to you,” it murmured. “If you improve your behavior, you'll be allowed to do it again.”

Something in it made Gavin shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @trans-kamski! Or don't. I'm a notes section, not a cop.


End file.
